iLove Missy
by AZ Diamond
Summary: Missy didn't go on the cruise because of her seasickness. Instead she stays in Seattle. Her true intentions are revealed to be a lot less sinister than replacing Sam. Instead she only wants to be the most important person in Carly's life. Carly/Missy


Well this actually sucks. I just remembered that I can't go on the cruise because I get raging bouts of seasickness. On top of that Carly hates me now. Missy Robinson, you are a wreck. I went down to the basement of Carly's apartment building to sulk and found…Carly's brother locked in a cage.

"Hey can you let me out of here?" He asked.

"If I let you out, will you listen to what I have to say?" I requested. "I've done some terrible things. I seriously want to go punch whoever said all's fair in love and war. War and love are two completely different things!"

"I'm pretty sure the guy's dead." He replied. I grabbed the keys off the floor. "Thank you. So I know I'm not a priest but if you want a confessional I'll listen."

"It's been so long since I'm been to a confessional." I admitted. "My dad declared us atheists recently. Anyway, I want you to promise me that you'll try to see my side. I know it was wrong."

"Okay just let me hear it." He agreed. I tried to think of the best way to say this. It's not like I was trying to kill Sam.

"Okay so you know how Carly and I used to best friends?" I started. "Well I was so glad to see her again. I was actually jealous that she had a new best friend. Well it wasn't even about her being friends that I had a problem. I didn't like how they virtually spent every minute together. I don't know what that even makes them. So I did what I had to do to get some alone time with C Carly."

"What do you mean by you did what you had to do?" He asked me.

"All I did was send Sam to a piñata factory and give her some bad chocolate." I explained. "It's not like I want to kill her or anything. I just wanted to be alone with Carly. As it turned out, the whole being alone thing wasn't really even alone. She wouldn't be able to hear me over a helicopter and we were being filmed when I stepped in for iCarly. She even went to take care of Sam when she was sick. I can't help wonder if I was fighting a losing battle and there was no way that I could win."

"What exactly were you trying to win?" He questioned.

"I kind of thought that would be obvious considering what I said about love and war. I was fighting a war for Carly's heart." I told him.

"Carly's heart as in Carly's love?" He asked. I nodded in response. "As in the not friends kind of love?"

"That's what I was going for." I admitted. "What I was thinking was maybe trying to get Sam arrested but that won't make Carly like me anymore. I blew it. I totally fucking blew it. I love Carly and now she is never going to feel the same."

"Spencer!" I heard Carly call from the top of the staircase.

"Just try to tell her what you told me." Spencer suggested. Carly walked down the stairs.

"Who are you ta…Missy." She said stopping when she said my name. "I thought you would be on the boat by now."

"You know I can't go on a boat." I told her.

"That's right you get seasick." She replied. "We're still not friends anymore."

"Carly please, I'm sorry about what went down with Sam." I pled. "I didn't mean to try to break up you and your girlfriend."

"Wait what?" Carly asked in shock. "You think Sam is my girlfriend. When did I say anything to make you think that?"

"Well you didn't say anything particular but your lines and actions had a lot of subtext that made it seem like you two are dating." I responded. "So you're telling me that you're not together?"

"No." Carly answered.

"Well since you two are talking now, I'm gonna go take a shower." Spencer announced as he went up the stairs.

"It suddenly smells a lot better down here." I remarked. He really did need a shower. "Anyway so then I made a big mistake. I wanted to get rid of Sam so she couldn't have you."

"Missy you're kind of making it sound like you're in love with me." Carly commented

"I am." I stated.

"Yeah so if you could use a few less innuendos that would be great." She replied.

"No, I am in love with you." I clarified.

"Oh." Carly remarked. That wasn't the response that I was hoping for.

"Carly I am so, so sorry that I did that stuff to Sam." I repeated. "I'll apologize to her, I'll do her homework, and I'll even be your slave if it will win your trust back."

"I can't legally make you my slave." Carly replied. "But I do think that apologizing to Sam would to Sam would be a good idea and give her some food that isn't expired this time."

"I could just give her money." I offered. "But you still didn't really respond to me saying that I love you."

"That's because I don't know how to respond." She responded.

"Well saying I love you back is generally a good place to go." I told her. Wait I was starting to feel that she didn't feel the same way. How can this day get any worse?

"Well I do love you or I did before you did that stuff to Sam but I don't know if it's the same kind of you that you want from me." Carly replied. "I've never really examined it. I just don't know if I can even love another girl."

"I gave the cruise back to Freddie." I stated, changing the subject because I hoped it could save me from heartache. I don't know if it actually would. "Has he told you that he's leaving by any chance?"

"No but if he goes, how are we going to do iCarly?" She asked.

"You know I picked up some tech skills at the last base." I stated. "I could probably run the show. I promise I won't do anything else to Sam if you let me."

"I would have to see how Sam feels about that." She remarked. I'm betting nothing good will come of that. I hoped that she hadn't just lied to my face and really didn't care about the blonde that way. I tried to think of the best possible way to apologize a way that would make believe me.

I walked up the stairs behind Carly, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before I would have to face Sam Puckett. She happened to be at the top of the stairs. Oh great what was I going to say. I didn't have a piece offering ready right.

"I have to go." I stated as I ran out of the apartment building. Sam had looked confused. She was probably wondering why I was still here.

The next day at school, I was there and Freddy wasn't. I walked to my locker and there was Sam.

"What are you still doing, bitch?" Sam asked.

"I can't go on a cruise because I get seasick." I explained. "I have some for you."

I handed her a brand new iPhone 3GS still in the box.

"So can I have mine back?" I asked.

"How do I know that this isn't one of those cellphones that kill me when I take a call?" She questioned.

"That isn't a thing." I replied in astonishment. "Look Sam, I'm sorry that I tried to take Carly away from you. I thought there was more to your relationship than there is."

"What do you mean that?" Sam questioned. "Did you think that I was munching Carly's carpet or something?"

I blushed as at Sam description of what I was going at. "Yes." I replied.

"Wait do you want to munch her carpet?" Sam asked which caused me to blushing even harder. "You're totally gay for Carly, aren't you?"

"Will you please give me my phone back?" I begged. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. You can be Carly's best friend."

"Look I don't have time for this," She remarked. "Carly and I need to find a new tech loser because Freddork is going on that cruise that you can't go on."

"Actually Sam…" Carly remarked as she walked over to us. "I was thinking about asking Missy to do it."

"What?" Sam asked in shock. "She'd probably try to make me look fat."

"Sam, the only part of your body that is fat is your chest and I don't need to make them look any bigger." I told her. "By that I mean, you have very nice boobs."

Damn it that came out wrong. I should probably just shut up. How can this possibly get any worse for me?

"You know what? I think that we should give her the job." Sam replied with an evil grin on her face. I did not like that evil grin. I really was afraid of her. Even when I said I wasn't afraid of her beating me up because Carly would blame her, that didn't mean I was scared of what she would do to me.

"Sam what are you up to?" Carly asked her friend. Yes I wanted to know too. "I still don't give you the right to hurt Missy despite what she did to you. No hurting Missy."

"You know Missy digs you, right?" Sam asked. Why did Sam have to keep bringing up my feelings for Carly? It's not easy to be in love with your best friend.

"Yes, Sam I know." Carly answered. "We had a talk about it yesterday. It happens to be the reason that things are good for us again."

"Wait, do you like her too?" Sam inquired. I was still here. Did they forget that?

"I don't know maybe." Carly admitted. I liked the chance that Carly could possibly feel the same. "The point is I don't want you to hurt her."

I decided that now was probably a good time for me to go. I hoped Carly wasn't lying about her relationship with Sam because that would be like stabbing me in the heart.

The next day was going to be my first day filming iCarly. Freddie had left some instructions for me. It was going to be an interesting experience that was for sure. Plus Gibby was scheduled to show up so I had to deal with that. Gibby was definitely a strange young man, I sure of that. Luckily there was going to be a rehearsal before the show actually went on. I think I was ready when the show started.

"Okay in 5…4…3…2…1" I counted.

"Don't say the one." Carly instructed as I pushed the button. "Hi everybody She's Sam."

"And she's Carly." Sam replied

"And this is iCarly!" They shouted.

"Now before we begin, there's a bit of the change in the iCarly crew." Carly explained. "Freddy is on a School at Sea cruise thing and my friend Missy who you may remember from the last episode is filling in."

I pointed the camera to me.

"Hi everybody." I said into the camera before I pointed it back at Carly and Sam.

"So now we're going to play a game we like to call SPIN THE GIBBY!" Carly explained as Sam joined at the announcement of the game. The game was the two of them spinning Gibby around repeatedly. I don't know why Gibby liked it so much. Anyway after they were done, Gibby hobbled around dizzily before falling to the floor at which I started the laugh track. Overall I think I did a pretty good job for my first show.

"You know that didn't go so bad, Robinson." Sam told me after the show was over.

"Thanks." I responded.

"You did a really great job." Carly added.

Things went on for a few weeks. There were no new developments in my relationship with Carly and Sam and I were starting to become friends. The iCarly fanbase started to accept me mostly because the show had to go on while Freddie was traveling the world. In fact the male fanbase seemed to go up and I had a lot more guys telling me how hot I was. It did not really make comfortable since I didn't really like guys. Yes everything was going okay until I heard news from my dad. No please…I can't leave her again. There has to be a way.

The next day at school, I was not my usual cheerful self. Sam of all people was the first to notice this.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked.

"My dad's being relocated to Alaska." I explained. "I really don't want to go."

"Doesn't the sun rise only like once every 3 days in Alaska?" She asked.

"3 months." I corrected. "How am I supposed to maintain a natural tan?"

"You do realize that it's constantly raining here, don't you?" Sam countered. That wasn't the point.

"Plus I would be leaving Carly again before I find out how she feels." I added.

"Why don't you just ask your dad if you can live with Carly and Spencer?" Sam suggested. That was a great idea. I hugged Sam. "Hey what did I say about touching me?"

I went home and my dad said that I could stay with Carly as long as Spencer was okay with it. I smiled as I headed to Carly's. I wasn't completely sure that he would let me but maybe Carly could convince him. I knocked on the door, wondering if Sam had told Carly or not.

"So you're moving again?" Carly asked.

"I don't have to." I stated. "I just need Spencer's permission to stay here. But I suppose that I should ask you if you want me to stay here first?"

"Of course you can stay here." Carly told me.

"Carly there's something that I really need to know from you." I responded. I was going to give her an ultimatum. "I need to know if you love me or not. If you tell me that you love me, I will stay. If you don't, I'm going to Alaska."

"Missy, I…" Carly started before pausing, presumably to think. "…love you."

"Can you say it again without the pause?" I questioned.

"Missy, I love you." She repeated. I hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"So I need to ask Spencer then." I replied.

"That can wait a little longer." Carly told me with a smile. I smiled back at her.

So I felt that Missy's love for Carly is never fully explored. She also constantly vilified for her actions. So anyway I hope people will review something this.


End file.
